


It wasn’t fair!

by Mouser26



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Destruction, Stream of Consciousness, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Character. Sid needs a ride to vent his emotions, it doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn’t fair!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small solo part based off a much longer RP story hence why somethings may make no sense. Sid is the son of Tron (Daddy) and Rinzler (Mommy) created because the two programs occupied one body. Jakk is the son of Clu 2 and Kevin Flynn. Because of how weird parental roles are when it comes to programs Sid considers Clu (Grandpa Glow) and Alan (Grandpa Alan) his grandfathers for their roles in his parents' creations. 
> 
> This story takes place in the User world which all the characters can access but which suffers a huge time difference from the Grid, hence 1month=85years

It wasn’t fair!

Sid had thought he could deal with not having Jakk as a lover. He wouldn’t like it but he would deal with it, after all Jakk being straight meant he didn’t have a chance on the most basic of levels and it wasn’t something he could change. That was before he had seen Jakk sucking on the neck of some pretty boy making the other man moan like some 2-bit glowstick.

It wasn’t fair!

His Grandfather had warned him. He had never forgotten even if he had never wanted to believe the older program’s advice that taking someone as a user would be too much for him. He didn’t answer to Jakk, not the way his Daddy answered to Grandpa Alan, but he couldn’t seem to keep away from the younger man.

It wasn’t fair!

He had tried; he had tried so hard to find interest in someone else, anyone else. Men, women, programs, people from every career and sexual inclination that had shown even the slightest reciprocation he had tried them all. No one, not a single one had managed to turn him on. Nothing they had done had interested him in the least. None of that heat that need he knew existed for everyone else. 

It wasn’t fair!

That’s why he was tearing though the city in the middle of the night on his bike in the midst of a rainstorm.

His tires skid along the wet pavement, though he managed to keep control of the machine by the tips of his fingers. Jakk’s brother Sam, Uncle Kevin and even Grandpa Glow would have called him an idiot, a suicidal fool, and they would have been right. At the moment he just could not give two clicks for what anyone else thought. He actually found the rain soothing, something he had discovered on his month long road trip.

It wasn’t fair!

He did everything he could to move on, he had stayed away from his family, the grid everything he knew just to try and find a little peace with the fact Jakk might never see him as anything more than a friend. He laughed bitterly behind his visor as he took another sharp right as the light in front of him turned red, pushing the bike under him even harder. 

It wasn’t fair!

Jakk didn’t even see him as a friend. A friend would have cared about his absence; after all he had been gone for a full month. A full user month away from the grid, thirty-one days, which meant on the Grid side he had been gone eighty-four point nine, nearly eighty-five years.

Jakk hadn’t even noticed he was gone.

It wasn’t fair!

Another straightaway and he opened the throttle completely screaming out his rage and hurt as he raced through the rain. 

It wasn’t fair!

His balance was off.   
He knew it a split second before the bike went down.  
The biking gear his Grandfathers had given him did their job, leather and Kevlar were abraded rather than flesh but they could do nothing about a leg being crushed between pavement and roughly six-hundred pounds of speeding metal.

This time he screamed for a completely different reason even as he blacked out.

It wasn’t fair!


End file.
